The Volturi War
by sassy and slytherin
Summary: In an alternate universe where Alice doesn't see Bella jump of the cliffs, Bella finds herself recruited into the Volturi after being discovered during the annihilation of the Seattle newborns.
1. Chapter 1

"You're shedding on the furniture again," I teased Jacob, brushing the stray hairs of the couch arm with one hand and setting the bowel of chips I'd just refilled in the kitchen on the coffee table Jacob grinned up at me from where he was sprawled across the couch, his long legs dangling across the other side of the couch.

"Woof" he replied with a cheeky grin, his walnut brown eyes glinting with laughter. I shook my head mockingly at the terribleness of his joke. Jacob took the opportunity to pounce, an arm encircling my waist and flipping me over the couch arm. Startled, I let out a sharp screech, which became edged with laughter as I landed heavily on him.

Laying on top of him I playfully elbowed him in the stomach in mock protest. Not that he had much of a stomach; it was all abs, one of the many perks of being a werewolf. I rolled of Jacob, to grab a handful of chips and the remote, a smile on my face. We were in my lounge room watching a marathon of B grade horror flicks, in celebration of the end of another school semester. Pulling me back across the couch into his body, Jacob pressed a light kiss on the edge of my smile and stole half the chips out of my hand.

"Hey," I protested, rolling my eyes and giving him another jab in the abdomen. The feeling of his lips, still lingering on the edge of mine.

It had been like this for a few weeks now, the exchanging of playful kisses. Easy and light. We'd yet to define exactly what was going on between us, but I knew it was up to be to determine. The problem is that I don't know what I want. I didn't think I could commit to a proper commitment, not again. Not after him. Yet at the same time I was reluctant to let go of what was happening with Jacob.

Jacob is warm and kind. He can make me laugh and feel almost dizzy with happiness. I know it's selfish of me to string him along, when I'm not a complete person. Not really, it was almost like there was a giant hole in me. Jacob deserves better, yet I can't bring myself to put a stop to this thing we have.

Jacob wrapped an arm easily around my small frame, securing me into him and pressed play on the remote still in my hand. I felt safe encircled in his arms.

Jacob had been vague with the details, when he'd told me of Victoria's demise. I had to admit I hadn't really pried into the matter, relieved that the situation was over. The general gist was that Sam had decided to try and peacefully negotiate with Victoria. Turns out Victoria's gift of eluding the werewolves disappeared when they meant her no harm.

Unfortunately for Victoria she didn't have the sense not to insult the Quileute werewolves. Jacob wouldn't tell me what she said, but I do know that Paul was the one who shifted in anger, followed quickly by his pack mates who than tore the vampire to ribbons. I was guessing it was something that involved Rachel, Jacobs sister and the girl Paul had imprinted on.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a werewolf ripping a man in half, an excess of blood spurting from the remains of the man's body. The werewolf snarled, teeth glinting in the moonlight and dripping with blood.

"That has to be the ugliest werewolf I've ever seen." I commented.

"Kind of looks like Paul," Jacob chuckled. I could feel the vibration of his laugh down my spine.

I twisted round in Jacobs's grip of me so I could look up at his face. "I don't know," I teased, "reminds me a little of you. Round the eyes I think."

Jacob laughed, "So who's the hottest werewolf than?" Jacob asked, twirling a finger round the end of my hair.

I cocked my head back in fake contemplation, "Hmm, well Embry's kind of cute."

I let out a sharp shriek of laughter as Jacob rolled me off the couch and started tickling me. His enormous body pinning me down. "Sorry, what was that?" I squirmed under his fingers, laughing so hard I felt breathless.

"Okay, Jake" I half screeched, still squirming underneath him, "I take it back."

"And who's the cutest werewolf," Jacob asked, smirking from on top of me.

"You are." I managed at last, my abdomens felt like they were aflame from laughing so hard.

"Don't you forget it," Jacob gloated from atop of me, a giant smirk spreading across his face. I focused on getting my breath back for a moment, still pinned under Jacob's enormous body. I placed a hand on Jacob's chest, to push him off me, faltering slightly when I realised I could feel his heart beat. Our gazes locked, my hand still lingering on his chest. Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal that was ready to bolt, Jacob leaned down to wards me.

Panic hit me, I had no idea what to do. Almost instinctively I leaned slightly forwards, thoughts of how this was a bad idea tumbling through my head. The thoughts fled when our lips touched. Jacob's hands tangling in my hair, gently tugging.

A few moments in, my hand started cramping, from where it was still pressed between Jacob's chest and mine. I slid it out from between our bodies, Jacob taking the opportunity to press further into me. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arm around his neck, not entirely sure what I should do with it. I had next to no experience with this.

The front door openings, made me flinch back, separating my face from Jacob's. Jacob's face was flushed, lips slightly swollen from the make out session. Crap, crap, double crap, I thought panicked. Pushing Jacob of me I stood up, too quickly and stumbled over my own feet knocking painfully into the coffee table.

Flickers of pain shoot up my leg. The chip bowel on the table overturning and spilling chips across the table's surface. I let out a groan of pain and frustration.

Charlie ducked his head into the lounge room, a moment latter to see Jacob casually brushing the spilt chips back into the bowel and me sitting on the couch rubbing my sore leg.

"Everything okay in here?" Charlie asked, surveying the room and the two of us. My face felt flushed and I was sure Charlie knew exactly what had just happened moments ago just by looking at my face.

Jacob however looked perfectly at ease, shrugging slightly at Charlie's question. "Just the usual, Bella tripping over nothing. Me cleaning up after her." He replied with a mocking slight. I gave him a swift kick with my uninjured leg.

"Also, Bells beating me," he laughed jumping back from my reach.

Charlie gave a little grunt a nod, gave the room one last glance over and disappeared into the kitchen. The sound of the kitchen door opening, soon following.

Jacob flopped into the spot next to me on the couch and we watched the rest of the movie in silence. I was incredibly conscience of the fact that our thighs were touching from the knee up from where we were sitting on the couch. I was also painfully aware that Charlie was meters away from us in the kitchen.

When the movie was over, I walked Jacob to his car our hands entwined. He gave me a gently kiss on the lips that seemed to linger when our lips parted. "I'll call you tomorrow," he promised before getting in the Rabbit and driving off.

I stood in the driveway, the chill of night air seeping through my cotton t-shirt waving him off.

"You know, I think its great that you and Jake are so close," Charlie said, slowly and carefully over dinner, an open beer in hand. "I just think you should, make sure you spend time with your other friends."

I glanced up at Charlie, from my bowel of pasta. I didn't think it would be wise to tell him, that I didn't really have any other friends that Jacob. "Um sure," I replied instead, "I'll call Angela after dinner and we'll do something."

"Good," Charlie grunted returning to his pasta.

I took my time doing the dishes after dinner, trying to think of what to say to the tall reserved girl. Of the cafeteria crowd, I was closest to her, yet we didn't really talk much. I knew she was dating Ben Cheney, and that her dad was a Lutheran minister but that was really it. I felt a pang of guilt, and my obliviousness to my own friends.

I forced myself to pick up the landline on the kitchen wall and dial Angela's home number. Angela answered the phone on the fifth ring, surprisingly she seemed delighted at my call which was far more than I deserved.

"Jess and I were thinking of road tripping to Seattle for a day. You should come with us."

"Sure, sounds great," I said genuinely enthusiastic.

"Fabulous. When are you free?"

After a few moments of chitchat I hanged up, in high spirits. Angela had promised to call Jess and we'd leave some time next week for the three hour trip. I found myself genuinely looking forward to spending more time with Angela in Seattle.


	2. Of convertables and cupcakes

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**AN- A big thank you to everyone who wrote such lovely reviews. Your words of encouragment inspired me to write this next chapter so fast. I wouldn't however count on the rest of the story being written at this rate though ;).**

**Also I did get a rather well, quite frankly, abusive review. I can only assume that they didn't like my Jacob/Bella scene. For all you Edward/Bella fans, this is a Edward/Bella fic and there be reasons for my madness, which will unfold in the following chapters.**

An hour and a half into the road trip to Seattle, Jessica suggested we play 'Hey Cow'.

"Hey cow?" I asked carefully trying to keep the scrutiny I felt out of my voice. I already felt like the third wheel in this road trip, and didn't want to make things worse for myself.

"Yeah, every time we pass a paddock with cows, we slow the car down and take it in turns to stick our heads out of the window and shout out 'Hey cow'. If a cow looks up, you get a point." Jessica explained, her hand gesticulating wildly above the steering wheel.

Angela half turned around in her front passenger seat so she could see me in the back. "Your also suppose to wink when you shout out "Hey cow," she added, causing Jessica to let out a shrill giggle, "Its more fun than it sounds."

Well I thought to myself, it had to be better than the endless pop songs they'd been singing along to for the last hour and a half, most of which I'd never heard before.

At the next paddock, Jessica pulled the car over onto the road strip. "I'll go first," she laughed and leaned across Angela and stuck her head out the passenger side door, her curls bouncing lightly in the wind. "Hey cow!"

None of the cows in the paddock looked up. More intent on what was on the grass on the ground than the vibrant teen. Angela let out an awkward giggle, from beneath Jessica. "Ah well, next one." She said gently.

"Cows," Jessica sighed dramatically, "just like boys. Don't know a good thing when they see it."

"Even when it's sticking its head out a window shouting 'Hey cow'", I added, which brought a burst of laughter to the car. I felt myself relax for the first time on this trip.

I found myself watching the rolling countryside with eagerness, trying to spot the next paddock of cows. By the time we'd reached the outskirts of Seattle, Angela was in the lead with two and Jessica and I both had a score of one. Angela had been right when she said it was more fun than it sounded. There was also an ease between the three of us, that hadn't been there at the beginning of the road trip.

Eventually we reached the hotel; we'd all chipped in for a room deciding to make a weekend of the trip. Well Jessica decided, and Angela and I had gone along with it. I was suddenly glad we'd be making a weekend out of it, I found myself wanting to spend more time with the girls.

Dumping our overnight bags in the hotel room, we headed straight out to go shopping. Angela needed to buy a formal dress for a wedding she was going to with Ben. It was one of Ben's older cousins getting married, and would be Angela's first time meeting his extended family.

"I just don't know what to look for." Angela nervously admitted to me as Jessica was rather aggressively flicking through clothing racks. "I mean the invitation says semi formal. What does that even mean?"

Fortunately for me, Jessica had the answer, "Okay so this purple strapless will be perfect for you. It will highlight the femineity of your shoulders. It screams sophistication, which is what you want Ben's family to think."

With a smile, Angela went to try the dress on. I had to admit, Jessica was right on the mark. The bottom of the dress was a deep violet purple, and made her skin tone seem warmer. The flair of the skirt added a slight curve to her body shape.

"What do you think?" Angela asked me nervously as she stepped out of the changing room.

"I really like," I told Angela honestly. The shy girl flushed slightly at the praise.

We spent another hour and a half in the store, Jessica forcing Angela into dress after dress. "Just in case," as she kept repeating. None of the other dresses seemed to compare to the violet dress, so after a dozen after dresses were tried on Angela bought it.

Relieved to finally be leaving the boutique we headed over to a café for coffee and cupcakes. Jessica tried flirting with the cute older waiter, only to end up knocking over the sachets of sugar on our table. We all broke into a giggle as we left, Jessica's cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, wondering the streets. Walking into shops whose displays caught our attention. I found myself, for the first time enjoy shopping. I bought myself a few new tops and a new pair of jeans. As the sun started to set we decided to find somewhere to eat.

"How about here?" Angela asked, her soft voice almost lost in the noisy backdrop of the Seattle streets, a hand indicating to an Italian restaurant named Pink Door.

"Sounds good," Jessica chirped, as a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo screeched to a halt beside us. I instantly recognised the driver. Even with a purple shawl covering her pixie cut hair and aviators to big for her face covering her eyes, there was no doubt in my mind who she was.

"Bella, is that you? What are the chances?" Alice exclaimed. The chances were actually pretty good, given Alice's ability to predict the future.

"Alice," I barely breathed the word, genuinely startled by the encounter.

"Oh hey," Jessica added, a fake smile plastered on her face, "We were just, like, going in to eat."

Alice smiled, "Pink Door has some amazing food. I recommend the alla puttanesca." A car honked angrily as it passed Alice's illegally parked car. "I'm actually going to dinner with Rose, would it be terribly rude of me to steal Bella away for dinner? I know Rose would be delighted to catch up with Bella."

Alice must have something very important to say to me, I thought for her to lie like that. There was no way that Rose would be delighted to see me again. I glanced at Jessica and Angela for permission.

Angela gave me a small smile, "Go on, we'll meet you back at the hotel."

I jumped into Alice's convertible, carefully placing my shopping bags under the car seat and waved the two girls off. When we'd turned the corner of the block, away from the curious view of my friends Alice slammed her foot on the accelerator. The sudden change in speed, caught me off guard and my head slammed back into the headrest.

Glancing over at me Alice said bluntly," You are in serious danger."

When wasn't I? I thought to myself drily, I seemed to have a knack of finding trouble.

"I told him this would happen. But oh no, 'we're the ones putting her in danger, when we're gone she'll be safe." Ugh he's so," Alice made a frustrated sound, her hands forming a death grip on the steering wheel which indented inwards from the pressure. All the while the speedometer steadily rose.

We were zooming down the outskirt streets of Seattle at an alarming speed, barely slowing down for corners. I was stunned into silence. I was in danger, and did she mean 'Him" I was so confused.

"Alice" I managed at last, my voice cracking, "It's so good to see you." Alice's grip on the steering wheel loosened and she reached a hand across the consol and very gently squeezed my hand. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Alice whispered her hand still clasping mine, her face glittering with the fading rays of sunlight." Look, we won't be able to out run them. Jaspers picking them off, but there are so many of them."

"So many of what? Who are we running from?"

Alice made a sharp turn into an industrial lot, the tires if the convertible screeching in an agonising protest. "Victoria's made an army of newborn vampires. Newborns, well they're stronger than us and these ones are like children. They're acting on impulse and whim. I can't get a proper grip on the future."

"I don't understand."

"They've been influenced to want you dead." A strange coldness seeped through me as Alice's words meaning registered. I suppressed a shudder at the thought, and wrapped my arms around myself.

We screeched to a halt in front of a warehouse, dump trucks lined along the sides of the building almost like a line of guards.

"Get into the third truck on the left. The keys are under the wheel rim, lock the doors." Alice barked the orders, as she leaped out of the car.

Fumbling with my seat belt clasp, I tumbled out of the convertible and started running to the truck. I felt like a gazelle taking its first steps, my movements awkward and clumsy. Twice I nearly tripped over my own feet, in my desperate effort to get to the truck. Finally I reached the car, skidding to a stop. I grabbed the keys and opened the front door, locking it immediately.

For the first time I allowed myself to glance back at Alice. Fear sinking deep in my gut as the processed the scene in front of me. A male vampire with curling dark hair that rippled down his back slammed Alice into the pavement. The concrete cracking with the force of the blow.


End file.
